Healing a Black Rose
by rellf
Summary: Ruby is hurt and Blake feels it is her fault, Yang with Weiss's help plays matchmaker, and Adam shows his face. (ladybug) possible (Freezerburn)
1. Chapter 1

Healing a black Rose

An: this is my second fanfic leave a review and tell me how it is, on with the story

It was a routine trip go to a specific location, clear out the Grimm, arrive back at beacon in time for dinner. Arriving at the location every thing was normal, aside from the fact there were fewer Grimm than normal. After searching for a while Ruby had both her self and Blake scout out the area using Ruby's speed, and Blake's faunus traits, While having Weiss and Yang wait in a clearing.

After searching for half an hour both Ruby and Blake made their way back to the clearing,

"There is a decent group of Grimm east of here, nothing to note of to the north." Said Ruby,

"Nothing to note of to the west or south, a few lone Grimm is all." Said Blake,

"Alright we will take out the group to the east, agreed?" Asked Ruby,

The team agreed to move and take out the group to the east, arriving just out side of the Grimm's detection team RWBY moved into positions to effectively take out the group, after every one was in position Ruby signaled for Yang to initiate.

Yang went charging in taking out scores of Grimm left and right, Weiss started to join in attacking providing support for Yang and every one else, using long to mid range tactics and manipulating the field with barriers and enhancements to others. Ruby and Blake were on the opposite side of the group taking out the Grimm that tried to escape our surround Yang. Every thing was going smoothly, that was until more Grimm appeared the number of Grimm was unusual, from so few to so many, but they needed to be wiped out. Team Ruby was doing well until, it was them that were surrounded taking a defensive stance with each other at their backs.

Grimm were thinning out and appeared to have stopped coming, but there were still many to go and every one was starting to tire, Attacks from the left and right felt relentless, Yang was doing well taking and giving damage, but could not keep it up for much longer. Weiss was running low on dust, and her stamina was exhausted, doing only what she needed to help her team and kill what Grimm there were, Blake was both physically and mentally exhausted, from needing to keep the Grimm in check, from over running the team or escaping. Ruby was the worse of every one, keeping Grimm in check, keeping the team in formation, giving out orders, and killing many if not the most Grimm of everyone, Ruby was spent only moving to keep her self and her team alive, she ran out of ammo a while ago and had to use her aura with her semblance to keep her speed up.

The Grimm were reduced to nearly a handful now, the last of the Grimm gave one final charge Weiss and Yang had taken out four of the remaining ten Grimm, the other six caught out Blake and Ruby, they took out five of their six, the last of the Grimm charged behind Blake and was going to deliver a deadly blow to noticed this but was unable to react to it due to the fatigue of the strenuous battle, Blake knew this would hurt, if not kill her, closing her eyes waiting for the impact, until Ruby shoved Blake to the side and took the blow to her chest, Ruby was thrown back hitting the ground, after Blake was able to regain her thoughts of what happened Blake saw that Ruby was on the ground bleeding, Yang seeing what happened in a fit of rage killed the Grimm that hurt Ruby, while Weiss was already on top of Ruby delivering medical aid.

Blake was next to Weiss soon after followed by Yang, all hovering around Ruby doing what they can to stop the bleeding.

"Blake call for a medical team!" yelled Weiss,

Blake took a few moment to register before calling for help from Beacon, after what was a few moments but felt like hours to team RWBY the medical team arrived, every one was imminently pulled in the aircraft as they made their way back to Beacon keeping Ruby alive.

Arriving at Beacon, Ruby was rushed into the medical wing of Beacon, the Rest of team RWBY was ordered to meet Ozpin in his office. At arriving in Ozpin's office he asked for a detailed report on what had occurred. After receiving it he informed the rest of team RWBY that Ruby was going to live and that she was stable but in intensive care right now. At this Ozpin dismissed the team to their dorm for a rest.

Entering the dorm the moods of every one was down, after entering Blake collapsed to her knees, seeing this Yang and Weiss rushed over to Blake,

"Its my fault, its all my fault." muttered Blake,

"No its not." Said Yang, placing her hand over Blake's shoulder,

"Yes, it is if I was more careful or better Ruby would not be hurt." yelled Blake,

"That's not true Blake any one of us could have been hurt out there." reasoned Weiss,

"But it should have been me, Ruby took the hit for me." cried Blake,

"I have to make this up to Ruby." sobbed Blake.

While this was going on Yang and Weiss were doing all they could to comfort there distraught teammate, after getting Blake to calm down Yang helped get Blake ready for bed, Weiss was writing a list Blake asked for of what Ruby liked. After every one was in bed they all stayed up for a little bit simply thinking what they could have done to do better, and wonder if Ruby really was going to be alright.

 **An: well hope you liked my second fanfic leave reviews and what ever you want so long as its nice or constructive.**


	2. Chapter 2

Healing a Black Rose p2

It had been two days after Ruby was hurt, Ruby was showing signs of recovery but yet to wake up. Team RWBY went to ask the doctors a estimation of when Ruby would wake up, The doctors said that it was likely for Ruby to wake up in another three to five days. After getting that information the rest of team RWBY went back to their dorm. They all were visibly worried, Weiss was unable to sit still, unless it was in class where she took notes for Ruby to follow when she woke up, Yang was even more so though unable to simply take notes in classes, Yang went to Beacon's training rooms to work out and to exhaust herself before meeting up with the team or going to sleep, Blake had spent this time learning to bake, as well as reading books regarding how to care for someone.

Blake was the most uneasy and was determined to make this up to Ruby, Blake had learned to make Ruby some chocolate chip cookies,as well as prepared a small container of strawberries, Along with the help of Yang, picking out a collection of books to read to Ruby. The rest of team Ruby made sure to take shifts to head over to Ruby's bed side to keep her company if she awoke. Two Days passed, and Blake was taking her shift, Blake for most of the time simply sat in a chair reading a book. Glancing over to see Ruby's slumber feeling, a pang of what was thought as of guilt. Going back to her book for a few moments, Blake was asked a question,

"What's it about?"

"A man with two souls." Blake responded, before dropping the book to see Ruby awake and with slight smile across her face.

Blake showed a shocked expression on her face for awhile before leaning in to hug her now awaken leader,

"Thank you, thank you so much Ruby." Blake said, almost in tears,

"I need to call the doctors, and Weiss and Yang." said Blake, recovering from her outburst of emotion

"Before doing that, would you read to me for a little bit." Asked Ruby,

"Sure"Responded Blake,

Blake at Ruby's request, started reading aloud for period of time, before needing to get in touch with the doctors , Weiss, and Yang. Blake left Ruby's room and contacted the doctor in charge of checking in on Ruby periodically, letting the doctor head to Ruby's room, while following Blake contacted Weiss who was fortunately to be near Yang, After hanging up Weiss and Yang said they would be there as soon as they could. Blake was allowed to enter the room, after getting a description of how Ruby felt, a female doctor entered while the male doctor left.

The female doctor asked for Ruby to remove her patient dress, at removing the shirt Blake saw the wound, It was long freshly healed wound that stretched from below Ruby's left collarbone to just below her right breast, at seeing this Blake turned her eyes down and her chest felt heavy at seeing the wound. After the doctor's examination Weiss and Yang had arrived Yang was all over Ruby, hugging her and telling Ruby what had happened for the past few days. Weiss was sitting near by interjecting on Yang's tales when they got too outlandish. It was getting late so Yang and Weiss were going to head back to the dorm, while Blake decided to stay with Ruby for the night.

After some time passes,

"Blake you don't need to do this for me, head back home get some rest." Said Ruby,

"No, I do need to do this." Responded Blake,

recognizing how stubborn Blake was Ruby let her stay, Blake was sitting in a chair nearby with a small desk light on, Blake was reading the book that she was reading earlier, but instead to herself to Ruby as well. Getting late into night Ruby saw that Blake was starting to nod off, Ruby quietly went over to Blake and nudged her to a more awake state,

"Would you sleep next to me,Blake?" Asked Ruby, with a nevus look,

"Sure." Said Blake, eyes half open,

Ruby then lead Blake into the bed, getting Blake to slide to the other edge of the bed Ruby crawled in. pulling the blankets up to her and Blake, Ruby lied there with one of Blake's arms over her waist, noting that Blake was already asleep, Ruby took her arm and placed it over Blake's, then followed to sleep.

As a light shown through the window, it was beginning to annoy the now stirring raven haired female named Blake, Blake laid there eyes closed and getting reacquainted with the waking world, realizing that she was holding something, Blake opened one of her eyes only to see the top of a peacefully sleeping Ruby Rose. At seeing this Blake stirred for a few moments before realizing that she was going nowhere while embraced in Ruby's grip. While trapped in Ruby's grip started to think of all that has happened in her stay at Beacon,how close she had gotten with the team and was thankful that she had. Glad that ruby was alive and Blake was determined to make it up to Ruby, from baking cookies,reading to Ruby, or even let Ruby touch her cat ears.

In Blake's deep thought Ruby was starting to awaken, Ruby stirred letting Blake know that Ruby was getting up, when Ruby pushed herself up and at seeing Blake's face Ruby at remembering the previous night, blushed so red it looked like her cloak before crawling under the covers,

and saying "sorry" in a squeaky childlike tone and whine,

"It's alright Ruby, and thank you the bed was comfortable. " Said Blake,

Ruby was crawling out from the covers and met eyes with Blake.

"well we better get up and see how long it will take for you to head back to Beacon, let Yang and Weiss know your awake." Said Blake.

An: well ch 2 is done and suggestion, comments, reviews are appreciated. Also I am Glad to see that Rwbybomb21 is back.


	3. Chapter 3

Healing a Black Rose p3

It had been about three more days until Ruby was able to leave, in that time Blake had baked cookies read over a dozen books, and spent the night with Ruby two of the three times. Ruby was finally back at Beacon, being surrounded by her classmates and team. Ruby still had to take it easy to let the wound recover, but now could go to class and walk around. Blake was always by Ruby's side, helping her in everything ,from carrying things,waking Ruby up, or simply being near Ruby.

At first Ruby thought, It was just Blake being a great teammate, but after a bit, it was starting to get annoying and a bit weird. Blake was never far away and would pop up at odd times when Ruby needed something. Luckily at this moment Blake had a class that Ruby was not a part of so got some time to herself, that was until her sister Yang entered with a crash by kicking the door open. After Yang made her way to her own bed,

Ruby asked "What is up with Blake?, she's been a good friend and teammate but lately its getting weird."

"You really can't see it Ruby?, Blake is pretty much on her hands and knees because you saved her life." Said Yang.

"No way, anyone would do that in my shoes to save a teammate." Said Ruby,

"Sure some people would,but Blake is the type of person to repay something like this, in any way possible." Said Yang.

This left Ruby thinking for a while of how Blake was treating her the past couple of days, this ended when the door opened to let in both Blake and Weiss, Weiss made her way over to her bed to rest on,Blake asked if Ruby wanted help with anything then made her way to the desk in the room and started to read with a glass of water. Everyone stayed like this for better part of an hour, then Yang got up to make her way to the gym, Weiss after resting, made her way to the school's library. This left Ruby and Blake alone in the room, Ruby finally got up to ask Blake the question on her mind,

"Have you been treating me this way because I saved you?",

This question caught Blake off guard a bit, Blake stumbled around a bit, before forcing down a a drink of water. Blake's eyes darted around looking for a way out, realizing she had no way out, Blake decided to answer truthfully,

"Yes, I have been trying to repay you for it.", looking away hiding her scarlet red face,

"You don't have to!"spoke Ruby in a raised voice, that startled both Ruby and Blake.

"But I need to, I feel I have to repay you some how for it." Said Blake,

"No you don't Blake a friend should not need to repay another." Said Ruby,

"I can't help it you saved my life Ruby, I have to, so please let me." Said Blake,

" Well if I can't convince you, how about a deal?" Asked Ruby,

"A deal?" Blake responded,

"Yes, tomorrow you will do what I request, after you can't feel you owe me any more, will that be alright." Asked Ruby with a cheery smile.

"That, I suppose would work, alright." Said Blake with a smile,

After their agreement Ruby went off to find Yang or Weiss, Blake was in the room satisfied that she and Ruby could come to an agreement, Yang barged in looking worn out and tired from her workout.

"So how did talking it out with Ruby go?" Asked Yang,

"It went well, we have come to an agreement." Answered Blake,

"So you agreed to letting Ruby request things of you tomorrow then you guys call it fair?" Asked Yang,

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Blake,

"I ran into Ruby in the hall, she told me all about it."Said Yang, with a mischief smile.

"She seems very excited about it so try to keep up." Said Yang,

"Keep up?" questioned Blake,

"Ya, she probably has a list of what to do for tomorrow by now." Answered Yang,

At this Blake gulped, slightly frightened at what deal she had made, Blake went back to reading her book, but could not help but imagine what Ruby had planned for them tomorrow, Blake finally getting curious went to find Ruby.

Blake looked all over before figuring Ruby was with Weiss in the library, Blake turning the corner saw Ruby sitting across from Weiss, getting in ear shot of them Blake heard,

"But Weiss, I need ideas so both me and Blake will have a good time." Said Ruby,

"Ya, but did you both not agree that she would do what you asked ?" Asked Weiss,

"True but I still want Blake to some what enjoy this as well." Answered Ruby,

"Fine, I'll give some suggestions as to a few locations." Said Weiss,

Blake feeling that she should not hear this part left before gathering any information on what would happen tomorrow, as it was getting late Ruby and Weiss arrived back at the dorm, Blake was reading on her bed, Yang was listening to music on her scroll. Weiss went to bathroom to prepare for bed, Ruby went to her bed and gathered some things for herself when she could prepare to go to sleep. Weiss came out and Ruby went in, Blake remembered to retrieve a book that Ren borrowed leaving to do as such. Yang and Weiss were left in the room, they both gave each other knowing glances.

"So Ruby is going on a date with Blake." Said Weiss,

"yep." responded Yang,

"Should we help them? Asked Weiss,

"Not yet if they can't figure it out tomorrow then we get involved ." Said Yang

a bit after they finished talking, Ruby finished getting ready for the night and Blake came back, Saying goodnight to each other, all of them eager for what tomorrow could bring.

 **An So tell me how do you all like it so far is the pacing good? Or am I missing something, Next chapter I will be using a scene from another Fanfic writer try and point It out and look at the bottom for who and what the title is, for now later all.**


	4. Chapter 4

Healing a Black Rose p4

An: I own nothing, Ruby and all other rights to their respective owners.

As the sun was coming up for the morning their was an energy in team RWBY's dorm, Ruby already up was smiling with glee and anticipation, after writing her plans in a small red notebook, Ruby finally decided it was time to wake up her team. Debating if she wanted to use the whistle or to wake them all up individually, Ruby decided to wake them all up individually Yang and Blake first than Weiss. Creeping over to the bunk beds Ruby needed to wake Blake up so she could reach Yang, Reaching out Ruby gave Blake a small shake, Blake rolled over to awaken to large silver pools,from a certain Ruby Rose,

"Morning Ruby" Said Blake,

"Morning Blake" Responded Ruby

"So waking up everyone individually today?" Asked Blake

"Ya, Excuse me I need to try and wake up Yang." Said Ruby

"Sure, I'll be getting ready for the day." Said Blake, before making her way to the bathroom.

Ruby went on continuing to wake the rest of her teammates up, Yang was difficult to wake, Ruby needed to shake, push, then eventually to roll Yang out of the bed, Yang landed on the floor with a loud thud that also had the added effect of waking Weiss up.

springing up from her slumber Weiss asked, in her panicked and awaken state,

"Whats going on, is some one hurt?"

"No, just Ruby pushed me out of the bed!" Said Yang in an annoyed voice, laying on the cold floor

"I'm sorry, but Yang you would not get up no matter what I did." explained Ruby, helping her sister off the ground

"I'm finished, if the next person would like to get ready." asked Blake,

At this the entirety of team RWBY jumped to get in the bathroom first, before all the hot water was used, but Ruby with her speed entered first letting both Yang and Weiss hitting the closed door. Ruby exited the bathroom, this let Weiss and Yang fight over who would enter next. Weiss summoned a glyph that Yang ran into letting Weiss reach the bathroom first.

"That's cheating!"yelled Yang rubbing her face from the impact.

"Don't care" Weiss gleefully sang from the bathroom.

"Well while you two have fun today, Blake and I are going to Vale today."Said Ruby, holding the door open for Blake,

"Alright, have fun on your date."Teased Yang at seeing Ruby holding the door open.

"Not a date!" Shouted Ruby while slamming the door shut.

 **/in the hall with Ruby and Blake/**

"Really that Yang."exasperated Ruby from being teased moment ago,

"Its not that bad Ruby, it just shows that she cares." Said Blake trying to comfort her embarrassed leader,

"I know I just wish she was not so embarrassing about it." Said Ruby.

"Well in any case let's get to Vale." Said Ruby trying to avoid any more embarrassment.

In vale Both Ruby and Blake were enjoying the time in the city, arriving at one of Ruby's destinations, The store was a little out of the way book store small and cozy, entering they were both greeted by the shop keep saying

"Welcome to Tukson's book trade; home to every book under the sun, I'll be with you in just a minute."

shouted a voice from a back door with the sound of objects being moved around,

entering the main part of the shop was a young female around the age of thirty or so, she had on a black shirt with some brown cargo pants and a small name tag that was pinned over the right side of her shirt above her breast.

"How may I help you." greeted the woman to both Ruby and Blake,

"We're looking for a few books." Ruby explained why they were there, pulling out a small list Ruby handed it the woman called Lucy at the counter.

The woman upon retrieving the list went into the back room, Blake was browsing the shelves for anything interesting. Ruby after splitting off from Blake, was after a book that was not on the list, this book was for Blake. Sneaking her way into the Adult section, Ruby was looking for a sequel to a book Ruby had seen Blake reading some times, the book was called 'Ninjas of love two: Tactics'. Scanning the shelves Ruby found this book, discreetly taking it off the shelve Ruby went over to the back door that Lucy was in now.

Ruby's face was profusely red this red was close to being an apple red. Lucy at picking up her embarrassment took the book understanding that she wanted to keep it hidden from the other one that accompanied her. Ruby decided to hide until her face has called down. After a few moments Lucy called both of them over to the counter reading off the list aside from 'Ninjas of love two: Tactics'

the books and other reading material were

"The Third Crusade, faerie tales and folklore, Lighting a dark world, and Bloodstained Chess Board one and two, is this all?" Asked Lucy confirming that the list was correct.

Confirming that the list was correct Blake and Ruby decided to eat out at a small cafe nearby, they both had a pleasant chat and learned some things about each other. Getting late they both decided to head back to their dorm. Arriving there was no one inside so taking a small rest they went to their own beds to rest. A few moments later and Ruby was getting a childish thought in her head looking down Ruby saw that Blake was still awake.

Ruby reached over to her pillow clutching it in her hand preparing herself for the battle ahead,

"Hey Blake?" Asked Ruby seeing if Blake was still aware of the outside world,

"Hmm?"Hummed Blake acknowledging Ruby,

"Pillow Fight!" Shouted Ruby initiating the battle by throwing a pillow at Blake.

Hearing this Blake's eyes shot open looking up at Ruby all Blake could see was a large red pillow shooting at her, thus began Ruby's and Blake's pillow fight. Both were equally skilled Ruby using her speed and Blake using her shadow clones. The battle went on for a good while before both were tired out, losing all self control Ruby needed to pet Blake's cat ears, Ruby lunged at Blake pinning her down both of them giggling and laughing all the while.

Entering from their long day at tailing both Ruby and Blake before getting something to eat themselves were Yang and Weiss. This startled Blake thus causing her to drop Ruby onto herself bringing their lips crashing into one another. Weiss was looking wide eyed at what was going on before marking her way to her bed after grabbing back her pillow. Yang on the other hand was laughing at what had happened and gushing over what was seen, knowing full well that Ruby and Blake kissed by accident Yang played that it was on purpose.

Explaining what had happened took some time. to Ruby and Blake they hoped it cleared up any thoughts they had about what had occurred. Yang and Weiss went to sleep before Ruby and Blake. Ruby had one last request, this was to sleep in the same bed with Blake. Blake could not refuse this request so Ruby hopped in the bed with Blake before they both carried each other off to slumber.

 **An: It took some time to write this down how I wanted it so here it is. I would like to thank GateMasterGreen for letting me use the scene from Ship Shape ch1. Also I Hope that The Silver Titan and GateMasterGreen don't mind that I used the titles of some their stories for book/comic/other reading titles.**

 **GateMasterGreen has 'a Bloodied chess board' and 'Ship Shape'**

 **The Silver Titan has 'Lighting a dark world'**

 **if they wish for me to remove them I will.**

 **Otherwise good night to all p.s. tell me is the writing style for the latter part of the story better and if you can point out what and where a mistake is it is most appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

Healing a Black Rose p5

Rays of light started to break its way through the window of team RWBY's dorm room hitting the sleeping Yang. The light caused her to awaken from her peaceful slumber. Grunting, twisting and turning Yang could find no way to return to her peaceful slumber. Deciding that it was futile Yang got out of her bed to arrive at an amusing sight, there in her partner's bed was a small body that belonged to her sister, Ruby was in her pajamas sleeping peacefully, her arms wrapped around Blake in a grip that looked like it belonged to a stuffed animal than that of a person. Ruby's cheek was pressed up alongside Blake's and soft snores could still be heard from both Blake and Ruby. Seeing this Yang felt a small pang of jealousy and pride at the same time. She was jealous because Ruby had found someone else to be around and love, even if Ruby did not realize it yet. She felt proud that her sister had grown up to break away from how sad her life had been and immediate family. Yang wanted to save this moment taking out her scroll she took a picture of the two. After taking the picture she noticed Weiss walk out of the bathroom.

"The two of them are quite cute." Weiss referred to the to the still sleeping forms.

"Ya, but we still need to make them see it. Meet me in the library so we can figure out a way to get it through their oblivious minds." Yang replied, making her way to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

 **/In the Library/**

Yang was approaching the area where they all usually met in the library, getting closer Yang was surprised to see team JNPR there.

"Why is team JNPR here?" Yang asked stopping in front of Weiss.

"They want to help us get Ruby and Blake together." Weiss replied then turned to the others, "Alright so now that everyone is here any suggestions on how to get Ruby and Blake together."

"How about we handcuff them together!" Nora shouted in her gleeful and excited self.

"Why not let them work it out themselves?" Jaune asked a little lost on what everyone was talking about.

"Agreed, we should not meddle in their love lives." Pyrrha said agreeing with him.

"Sorry Pyrrha, but they need this small push or they'll never figure it out for themselves, they are almost as dense as you and hhmhmh..." Yang started saying, until Pyrrha placing her hand over Yang's mouth cut her off.

"Well any way, what about you Weiss you have been relatively quiet, have you not?" Pyrrha asked trying to change back to the topic they came to discuss, then removing her hand from Yang.

"How about we set them up on a blind date or trick them?" Weiss replied.

"How would you do that Weiss?" Yang asked curious about what Weiss had in plan for this.

"Give me a little bit I'll have a plan made up in a short while" Weiss said before leaving to write up her plan.

 **/At team RWBY's dorm/**

Blake had woken up a while ago but was unable to move with Ruby using her as a stuffed animal though not unwelcome, it was a little difficult for Blake to reach one of the books they had gotten the day before. Reaching for a book Blake pulled out the book called 'Faerie Tales And Folklore'. Skimming through the pages for an interesting story Blake came across one chapter about a scarlet knight that was sworn to protect all from the darkness that threatened her home. The knight was young and filled with innocence finding the good in others. She was hopeful and helped others no matter the task. Reading through Blake could not help but think how similar the knight and Ruby was. Reading in a soft tone Blake felt a small shift from the sleeping body that was beside her. When Blake looked down beside her Ruby was awake her eyes large and a red tint over her face. Ruby removed her hands from their position of gripping Blake.

"You don't need to let go, I'll read to you if you want" Blake said before Ruby completely removed her hands from Blake.

"No you don't owe me that Blake." Ruby said, thinking that Blake still wanted to pay her back.

"I want to Ruby and you are warm and comfortable." Blake explained why she wanted Ruby to stay.

Accepting it was a good explanation and that Ruby did not want to leave the comfortable bed or Blake's side Ruby resumed her position and replaced her arms around Blake. After helping herself and Ruby into a more comfortable position Blake started to reread the story glad that Ruby was now awake to hear a story that might as well have been about her.

 **/The Library/**

"Alright I have a plan!" Weiss exclaimed, bringing a small pile of papers with her.

"Show us what you've got." Yang said eager as to what Weiss had planned out.

"First, we'll have Ruby and Blake think we are having some team outing in Vale at this restaurant, that is where Yang and I will create some excuse to not attend. But in truth we will be nearby spying on them."

Weiss said handing everyone a pamphlet of the restaurant. "They will have a couples booth where they will be alone and because of the restaurant they will need to look nice. This hopefully brings the two to realize how cute they are for each other." Weiss started to explain her detailed and elaborate plan farther.

Yang after reviewing the plan agreed to it although she had doubts that the plan would work.

"Guess I'll be the one to start this plan, any last minute changes Weiss?" She asked finalizing the plan.

"None that I can think of." Weiss said thinking through her plan.

"Alright I'll go wake up the two oblivious love birds while you and team JNPR get this ready." Yang said before heading off back to their dorm.

 **/At team RWBY's dorm/**

Arriving at the dorm Yang opened the door to see that Ruby was excited about something. "Yang! Yang! Its amazing I'm a hero!" Ruby yelled while bouncing around the room.

"Care to explain Blake?" Yang asked confused as to what Ruby meant.

"One of the books we got yesterday has a story about a scarlet knight that could match

Ruby to a T." Blake said explaining why Ruby was zooming around the room.

"Ah, well I have a question. Weiss would like to take us all out for some team meal, would there be any problem doing this tomorrow?" Yang asked setting the plan into motion.

"I don't have anything going on tomorrow." Blake replied.

"Got nothing going on as well." Ruby answered.

"Alright guess I'll go tell Weiss there are no problems, also we'll be hanging out with JNPR for the day." Yang said informing Ruby and Blake with a half lie of what Weiss and herself would be doing.

"Guess you two lovebirds can continue reading." Yang teased making a swift exit as a book was hurled at her.

Ruby stood there flushed, with her arm still extended from the book that she had hurled trying to calm down from Yang's teasing. Ruby looked at Blake and was going to ask if they could continue reading. But it was as though Blake read Ruby's mind.

"Sure we can continue reading Ruby." Blake said gesturing for Ruby to return to her spot.

Blake and Ruby continued to read for the rest of the day aside from an evening class and dinner. Yang and Weiss with the assistance from team JNPR continued to iron out details preparing a dress for both Ruby and Blake as well last minute preparations for Weiss's plan. Before both of teams needed to gather some shut eye for tomorrow.

 **An: that's it hope you all like where this is going. Leave comments or reviews if ya like and anything else. Also I have an idea for a one shot that has been going through my head. It will help if any one can find an image for Ruby with her hair pulled back, similar to Blake's future Au**


	6. Chapter 6

Healing a Black Rose p6

Team RWBY had just finished with their classes for the day. Each member was getting ready for their outing Ruby and Blake were separated into team JNPR's dorm and team RWBY's dorms for some reason that seemed a little forced but decided not to question it. That is where both of them got ready for the team outing. Ruby that was in team JNPR's dorm was exited from getting all dressed up but thanks to Yang Ruby was able to calm down to apply some makeup with the help of Pyrrha and Jaune.

"So how do you feel about Blake?" Asked Yang from what seemed out of nowhere.

"Sh... She's alright." Replied Ruby with a red hue over her face.

"Oh Ruby I can see your face so tell me how you really feel." Said Yang giving Ruby a slight Push.

"I don't know, I feel happy nearby as well as nervous and my heart beats fast while being giddy." Said Ruby trying to cover herself away from view.

"Aww my baby sister has a crush." exclaimed Yang bringing Ruby into a hug trying not to ruin any makeup or dress.

Yang after a few moments of hugging her sister pulled away and decided to get her sister down to a car that was waiting to take them all individually to the restaurant.

/Team RWBY's Dorm/

In team RWBY's dorm Weiss with Nora and Ren were helping Blake. Blake was mostly indifferent about the team outing but a little eager though Blake was unsure why.

"So how have you and Ruby been?" Weiss asked surprising Blake.

"Fine, why do you ask?" asked Blake curious as to why Weiss was asking about her and Ruby.

"Well you two have been spending quite a lot of time together so I was wondering if you two were onto something." Asked Weiss trying to lead Blake's thoughts to Ruby.

"We have just enjoyed each other's company that is all, why what were you thinking?" Asked Blake turning the question on Weiss.

"That you both have been romantically involved." exclaimed Weiss getting annoyed with how Blake was trying to avoid the question the undertone of her question.

Blake paused not thinking that Weiss would be so blatant in asking if her and Ruby were a couple.

"No we have done nothing of the sort." Responded Blake hiding her reaction as best she could but failing.

"Sorry to tell you but either you're lying or you have a crush on Ruby." Said Weiss seeing through Blake's reaction

"So which is it?" Asked Weiss.

"I have a crush on her." Admitted Blake letting a red color fill her face

"What gave it away?" Asked Blake curious on how Weiss could tell.

"How you were trying to hide it as well as the fact that your ears were making some peculiar movements under the bow." Explained Weiss.

"Also a bit of advice, you will need to make the first move, Ruby will not because she simply isn't experienced in this yet." Advised Weiss helping push Blake's feeling for Ruby farther.

"Alright now that you're prepared let's get you to the restaurant. " Said Weiss directing Blake to the car waiting outside.

Before leaving Weiss gave Blake a quick wink. Blake was left wondering what it was about the entire way to the restaurant.

Arriving at the restaurant Blake signed in with the attendant. And directed to their reservation to find Ruby Rose sitting alone waiting for everyone else.

Arriving behind Ruby Blake placed one hand on her shoulder causing the young girl to jump slightly.

After regaining her composure Ruby looked at Blake and Said "Hello Blake".

Taking the seat across from Ruby Blake noticed that the seats were a little small for two people.

This was until Ruby received a message from Yang Ruby read the message aloud for Blake "Ruby, Weiss and I can't make it so you two have a good time"

"So uh what should we do?"

"Let's do as Yang suggested and have a good time." Said Blake thinking that tonight she could make her move 'thank you Weiss, Yang.'

After looking through the menu and picking out what they both would like they called pressed a small device on the table for a waiter to arrive. When the waiter arrived Blake had ordered the grilled Salmon with citrus on the side. While Ruby ordered Stake medium rare with honey drizzle. While they waited for their food Ruby initiated some small talk.

"So how have enjoyed the Books Blake?"

"I've enjoyed them I've finished two of them I have found them very enjoyable."

"I've found the romance in them to be sweet. I'm curious what do you think of romance Ruby?"

At this question Ruby nearly choked on her glass of water that was given to them while they wait. Recovering Ruby started to turn a slight shade of red remembering that Yang helped Ruby realize her crush for Blake.

"Um I think romance is alright so long as you both share the same feeling." stuttered Ruby while trying to keep her blush in check.

As if to save Ruby so she would not die of embarrassment their food arrived. Holding their conversation for after their food they started to eat. Around Halfway through eating there was a loud noise and people shouting people were pushing and shoving for the back exit Blake and Ruby were forced to stay near each other and to hold hands in order to not be separated and lost in the flood of people. As huntresses their duty compelled them to head to the noise and where the shouting originated.

AN: so I'm sorry, I'm leaving it here for now some reason words are just not flowing that easy. Again sorry if the chapter is a bit lack luster than before. Hope this gets every one by till I can get the next chapter out and this spell whatever it is I guess I'm leaving this on a cliffhanger.


	7. Chapter 7

Healing a Black Rose p7

Arriving near the loud noises Blake and Ruby could see that there was an Atlas mech on it was the White Fang symbol.

A voice came from the mech that said "Blake Belladonna, Adam Taurus wants you to return to the your family.".

"No I will never return to what the White fang has become!" Shouted Blake making her point across.

Meanwhile both Ruby and Blake called for their lockers that contained their weapons.

"very well so you are not a threat to the white fang you will need to be eliminated." Spoke the person in the mech preparing for the fight.

With the lockers arriving both Ruby and Blake equipped themselves for a fight.

The mech first launched itself into where they were standing in response Ruby and Blake dodged out of the way. Though not as well armed as the one Torchwick had this mech was more modified to be armored and for mobility this allowed it to quickly turn around and deliver a blow to Ruby and Blake.

With the momentum of the punch they rolled themselves into an upright position.

Coming to the conclusion that where they were right now was not a good place to fight Ruby directed Blake to follow her away from the restaurant this caused the mech to follow them.

Arriving at a more abandoned location Ruby called Yang and Weiss for assistance looking back they saw the mech following after them. Positioning themselves near an abandoned building waiting for the mech to run at them. Dodging before the mech could hit them and running into the building causing it to collapse on the mech. Still on their guard both Ruby and Blake remained battle ready for the mech should it break out.

Waiting Yang and Weiss arrived on bumblebee nearing Ruby and Blake, "So wheres the mech?" Asked Yang not seeing anything aside from the ruined building. As if on cue the mech punched its way out of the rubble to face team RWBY.

Ruby issued the command for Enabler, Weiss hopped off then Ruby took her seat with her scythe blade pointed up and the barrel pointed back Yang floored bumblebee and with the help of Ruby's sniper shots getting even faster more quickly. Driving under the mech, Ruby with her scythe made a deep and clean cut to the underside of the mech. Following this Ruby shouted "Ladybug" causing Ruby to hop off the bike and allowing her and Blake to rapidly cut the legs of the mech taking off one of its legs causing it to fall. Where retreating back Weiss and Ruby finished with Ice flower to pin the mech and pilot to the ground.

After the fight finished team Ruby needed to wait for the authorities and a call from Beacon.

"So how was your date?"asked Weiss already having an idea.

"Fine, Wait who said anything about a date?" Asked Ruby partially lost.

"Yang and Weiss here seems to have put us on a blind date with each other." Explained Blake.

"Yang how could you?" Whined Ruby at being tricked by her older sister.

As Yang was about to speak Weiss stepped in.

"It was not Yang's idea it was mine." Said Weiss.

Weiss was about to explain but interrupted by Ruby.

"I don't care who but you guys still tricked us" Said Ruby looking hurt before turning around and gaining distance from the group.

"Blake can you go after her I don't think Ruby would want to see Weiss or me" Asked Yang showing a regretful expression.

Blake nodded and made her way off after Ruby.

This left Weiss And Yang alone Waiting for the authorities to arrive.

After the authorities arrived and the call from beacon they needed to explain to Ozpin what had happened although to the slight surprise to Weiss and Yang,Blake and Ruby were not present. After giving an adequate explanation as to what happened as well as why Blake and Ruby were gone they were dismissed.

Arriving back at the dorm there were no signs of Ruby or Blake. Yang in her depressed state took to her bed. This left Weiss in a worried state as well not having ever seen Yang in such a way before.

"Yang it's not your fault." Said Weiss trying to talk to Yang.

After receiving no response Weiss trying again.

"Yang you can't do this you need to talk to some one." Said Weiss worried about Yang.

Still receiving no response Weiss took a more forceful approach and hopped up to Yang's bed to see Yang quietly crying. Silently understanding why Weiss gently stoked Yang's head then position herself to lay next to Yang. Yang almost by instinct cuddled next to Weiss then lightly speaking a soft "Thank you". They stayed that way for the next few hours Yang then received a message from Blake saying that Ruby did not want to return just yet. Satisfied with that Blake was looking after Ruby, Yang gently coaxed Weiss to stay with her for the night. Weiss agreed then subcutaneously giving a soft and quick kiss to Yang's forehead.

They stayed this way intertwined with each other sad and thankful that this night went very wrong and very right at the same time. During the night Yang stirred trying to move her right arm but was unable to opening her eyes to see Weiss next to her. Seeing Weiss Yang was quick to develop a red blush on her cheeks. Gently waking Weiss they both got dressed into some proper nightwear and Yang looked at her scroll to see if any new messages from Blake. There was one it said that they were going to spend the night at a hotel.

Weiss already finished got into her own bed. Yang was about to get into her own before Weiss spoke up.

"Why are you sleeping there." Asked Weiss a little upset that Yang was going back to her own bed.

"I thought that.." Yang spoke before being interrupted by Weiss.

"You thought that was it then everything goes back to before, no its obvious you and I have feeling for each other so lets try being a couple ." Said Weiss with a noticeably red tint on her cheeks.

Hearing what Weiss Said Yang could not deny there was some attraction so instead of fighting with Weiss Yang made her way to her bed and cuddled next to her allowing sleep to take them both.

 **An: Hello I'm sorry life's been difficult as well as I simply don't think i'll be able to get a new chapter every week so I'm sorry. On another note here is some Freezerburn.**

 **As well as getting plans for when this stories over I'm thinking an AU with the obvious Ladybug. The AU I'm thinking of is Cinder mama let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Healing a Black Rose ch8

The previous night with Ruby and Blake.

Running away Ruby felt many emotions hurt, betrayal, and sorrow being primary. Walking around for a while Ruby started to notice the presence of someone following her without using her semblance Ruby started to pick up pace making complex and misdirecting movements until Ruby dashed into a nearby alley way waiting to find who it was that was following her. Turning around Ruby met her pursuer it was Blake.

"Blake, Why are you here? I wanted to be alone." Exclaimed Ruby curious as to why Blake followed her.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright Ruby." Said Blake genualy concerned for her friend and crush.

"Im fine, Blake." Said Ruby calmer than before with a blush beginning to form.

"Well lets continue, Ruby." Blake gestured for her and Ruby to leave the alley way.

"Continue?" questioned Ruby as to what Blake ment.

"I'm guessing you don't want to head home just yet also we still need to continue our date." Explained Blake.

"Ohh ok." Replied Ruby with her blush completely formed now.

Leaving the alley way Blake and Ruby continued down the street a little ways unsure what to do.

Arriving at a small dust shop called 'From Dust till Dawn' Nearing the shop Ruby stopped thinking back on how she got accepted into Beacon.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Asked Blake curious as to why Ruby stopped.

"This is the store that I stopped Roman from robbing and got me into Beacon." Explaining why she stopped.

"Well I'm Glad Roman tried to rob here."Said Blake

"Why?" Wondered Ruby.

"Otherwise we likely would not be on the same team, and not be where we are now." Blake smiled after saying and looking at the blush forming on Ruby.

"Le..lets continue we should head home." stuttered Ruby, pulling Blake along toward the airships to Beacon.

Arriving at the airships Ruby looked up to a small bulletin board, groning at herself they missed that last transport till morning.

"So what should we do?" Asked Ruby getting Blake's opinion.

"How about a hotel?" Said Blake giving her suggestion.

"That could work but I don't know if we have enough." Said Ruby while digging around in her hand purse.

"Well we can try to find a place first then worry about the money."Said Blake starting to walk back into the city in search of a hotel.

Walking around they found many hotels but all were outside their budget that was until they arrived at one not very big or fancy but nice. Walking in they walked up to the counter that held a small sign on it was special offer where hunters get a discount.

Behind the counter was an elderly woman not so much to be a grandmother but her age was starting to show.

"We would like a room for two and two beds." Asked Blake placing her Hunter ID and some lien on the counter.

"I'm sorry but we don't have any available rooms for two at the moment. If it would be alright I can cut the price of a one person for you instead." Spoke the elderly women displaying a gentle smile.

Turning to Ruby Blake asked "Would that be alright with you?".

"Yes, I'm fine with it if you are." Replied Ruby.

Turning back to the elderly woman Blake said " Alright well take the room." placing the lien on the counter and receiving the room key.

After passing many doors Blake and Ruby found their room. It was room number six entering the room it was a simple and plain room. The walls were speckle white with a bed covered with black sheets and a small sitting area with two lounge chairs and a round table between the chairs and a ceiling light over head. A little farther in was a T.V. Sitting on a large dresser Across from the bed was a door leading to a bathroom. The one unexpected part was how small the bed was only enough room for two and both had to be cuddling

Entering both Ruby and Blake were both visibly nervous unsure what each other should do. Ruby was skitting around the place frantically trying to get comfortable on one if the chairs and the bed. Blake was on the bed quietly drumming her fingers and looking at the ceiling. Both were taking quick glances at each other and when their eyes met every so often they both quickly looked away.

With a similar thought running through their minds ' i'll have to cuddle with Ruby' was Blake's;

'Ill have to cuddle with Blake' was Ruby's.

"I'll go and take a shower first if it's alright with you Ruby?" Asked Blake avoiding direct eye contact.

"Um sure Blake I'll be here waiting." Replied Ruby twiddling her thumbs in her lap.

Blake went to take her shower quickly then it occurred to her after getting out that they had no extra change of clothes. Making her way to the door Blake called out to Ruby.

"Ruby?" cried Blake through the door.

"Yes" Replied Ruby.

"We have a slight problem." Said Blake.

"We dont have any extra clothes." Replied Ruby for each other.

"Ya, so what should we do?" Asked Blake waiting for a reply

"We.. we go without?"Said Ruby in an unsure tone.

"Are you sure?" Asked Blake/

"Yes" Replied Ruby more sure of the decision

Using a towel to cover herself up a little bit Blake walked out and let Ruby take her shower. Before Ruby finished Blake slid into the bed lost in thought on how their date had gone. Exiting the bathroom in a similar manner as Blake, Ruby quickly followed Blake into the bed. After a few awkward moments and touches both found a reasonable position. With both trying to fall asleep

"Hey Blake?" Spoke Ruby wondering if Blake would respond.

"Yes Ruby?" Asked Blake with her eyes close.

"Does this mean we're together?"Asked Ruby unsure if this meant they were a couple.

"Only if you want it to be Ruby."Said Blake nervus that Ruby would not want to.

Ruby shuffled herself a little more to Blake's head level than before Blake could question why Ruby moved in to give Blake a soft and chaste kiss. Breaking away Ruby hid herself away afraid if she went too far. Blake smiled before leaning down to give Ruby a small kiss to her head giving a silent affirmation that they were together. Staying like this for a while then drifting off to sleep.

 **AN: Yay another chapter done think i'm gonna write that Cinder mama AU and flip with this one and that if it's well received.**

 **Also can anyone offer a good and free writing software on online tool thanks and have a good time. (insert emoji here).**


	9. Chapter 9

Healing a Black Rose p9

 _ **An I'm back sorry for the delay, (Work Sucks) so enjoy the chapter also if any one would like to beta read pm me and we can sort it out.**_

It had been a bit awkward in team RWBY's dorm for the first few days both couples unsure how to act around the other and their teammates. Arriving at some sensible peace Ruby would be seen more often then not in Blake's bed. Blake while still a little unsure about her relationship with Ruby was still all too willing when Ruby wanted cuddle in her bed. Also finding it entertaining when Ruby would get flustered and embarrassed when Blake kissed Ruby's head.

Weiss and Yang still had their moments of being shy near each other and was often seen in their own beds unless they suspected no one was around then they stayed in Weiss's bed while Yang held Weiss. Yang continued to make bad jokes but instead of using a nickname the group used, Yang used one of her pet names for Weiss causing her to blush.

The group finding it getting more natural to show their affection with each passing day. Blake when finishing her class and not feeling too hungry arrived back to the dorm room. This would be normal except there was a note pinned to her head board by a Koinobori knife. Realizing the possibility of who might have pinned the note Blake rushed to the note and opened it.

It read " _Wilt or Scatter_ the decision will me made for you if you can't make one".

After reading the note a feeling of dread wash over her and a feeling that her peaceful new life may come to an end. Putting the note away in a place even Ruby would not find Blake went to go find Ruby with a sense of urgency. Arriving in the common room Blake looked around but only found Yang, Weiss and Team JNPR.

Walking up to them Blake asked "Have any of you seen Ruby?"

"No, Why, you want to cuddle kitty cat?" Teased Yang earning her deadly glare form Blake.

Putting her hands up in defense and using her eyes signaling Weiss to save her.

"I think she may be in the library." Said Weiss saving Yang from having her eyes clawed out.

"Thanks" Said Blake before making her way to the library

"Aww, Saved by my Snowflake" Exclaimed Yang hugging Weiss.

 _ **/In the Library/**_

Ruby was in a corner of the library where she and her friends found comfortable. At the moment Ruby was by her self wrapping a small book keeping an eye out if one of her friends or her girlfriend were coming making their way over.

' _he he_ _Blake will kill me and love me when she finds out what this is_.' gleefully thought Ruby admiring her handwork wrapping the book.

Looking around Ruby spotted Blake looking around hiding her gift in a pouch in her school uniform Ruby made her way over to Blake. Blake was quickly glancing around until her eyes were covered and a cheery voice asked "Guess Who?".

"Ruby." Responded Blake.

Having her sight restored brought relief to Blake as seeing Ruby unharmed and still happy.

Catching up on what they had both done for the day Ruby and Blake went to the cafeteria to eat food before retiring to their dorm. In the dorm Ruby and Blake were on Blake's bed reading and cuddling.

"Hey Blake?" Asked Ruby.

Blake hummed in response.

"If I lose my way will you save me?"questioned Ruby.

"Always Ruby, I'd always come for you." Said Blake closing the connection with Ruby farther.

"I'd always come for you Blake." Said Ruby before giving Blake a chaste kiss lasting many seconds.

Continuing where they left off in their book Ruby and Blake continued their reading. Finishing the book they both decided to let sleep take them while trying to drown out Yang's snoring.

Following the next day team RWBY received an assignment to clear out a white fang hideout arriving on location it was planned for Weiss and Yang to come in by the main entry way and Ruby and Blake to go in by the hangar.

 _ **/With Ruby and Blake/**_

Entering the hangar was oddly devoid of soldiers that was until the speakers came on.

"Blake I Tried to asked nicely but you refused that offer so ill need to force your _team_ to know who you really are" Spoke the voice on the speakers.

At the hearing the voice Blake raced into the base by the hangar entry way Ruby followed her through the base arriving at a mess hall looking area. where a man stood in the center of the room with a communication relay hooked up to the entire base.

"Adam" Blake hissed out as if the name was poison.

"Blake, good of you to have finally arrived, let me guess this here is Ruby Rose" Spoke the man named Adam.

"Its rather unfortunate that she does not know the full truth of what you've done for us." Spoke Adam in an unusually calm voice.

"Blake, What is he talking about?" Asked Ruby fearing what this could all mean.

"Its in the past, a Past I'd rather forget." Blake said as she looked down with sorrow of the memory.

"But Blake its out past that makes us who we are today, remember you told me that." Said Adam still in his calm and cold demeanor.

"Really though who would have guessed that killing that family would have caused you to betrayed us" Said Adam a little more emotional.

 **An. Yay another chapter done sorry about the lateness of this one life lives being a big wall. So as I'm said I'm looking for a beta reader looking for small mistakes, advice and such let me know if your willing and we can set something up. Also I plan for another two chapters for this so its almost done. Then will be working on the new story.**


	10. Chapter 10

Healing a Black Rose 10

 _ **/five months before Beacon/**_

Blake walked through the halls of the white fang compound rubbing her side where a healed and faded scare made its home still remembering the abuse and pain caused by a group of humans males.

Walking into a Meeting area Blake made her way next to her mentor Adam.

"Is your scar still hurting?" Asked Adam

"It doesn't matter its made me who I am" Replied Blake.

"Did you finish the training I assigned you?" Asked Adam.

"Yes, Adam I always do" Replied Blake in a sarcastic tone

"Good you'll be getting your first solo assignment tomorrow." Said Adam factually. Walking away from Blake

Blake was left there both a feeling of pride and accomplishment in her own skills.

The next morning Blake was training with an old weighted katana

"Blake!" exclaimed Adam from across the room

Hearing Adam's voice Blake halted her training to learn what Adam needed. arriving in front of Adam she saw what looked like a file in his hand.

"Blake this is your assignment". Adam handed the files over to Blake before turning around and leaving.

Blake once being handed a folder gathered her things from training and made her way back to her room. Arriving in her room Blake took a shower and began to look over the folder she was given by her mentor Adam.

The folder was light on specific details other than the location and her target.

Upon viewing the target Blake's emotions were set ablaze her target was a specific Human that gave her the scar she now carried. The file specified that the target must be taken care of in three days.

Blake went to work of preparing things need for her assignment.

 _ **/Two days later/**_

Blake was lying in wait next to her targets house across the street. Blake was waiting patiently for her target to arrive back to his home.

A few hours later a car came up the street taking a turn next to the house and a man came out of the car this man upon seeing him made Blake's scar burn and anger filled her emotions.

When he entered the house Blake went to work on eliminating her target.

Blake slowly crept next to the house to see the man sitting in a recliner watching some sports show. Making her way to the back door Blake picked the lock and entered the domicile. Careful to not make a sound Blake made her way to the living room. Getting close to her target Blake raised her blade.

To Blake's surprise the man jumped from his recliner to grab Blake by the wrist and toss her aside to made a dash to his sturdy. This was until Blake fired three shots each hitting the man making him tumble to the floor where he was likely to bleed out.

Mean while a young girl came running down the stairs upon seeing her father on the floor bleeding and to see Blake still standing there the girl ran to kitchen and grabbed a knife and ran at Blake. Blake merely reacting, fired more shots at the now rage filled girl. This was until the girl fell to the floor with her own pool of blood forming.

At seeing the two bodies Blake made a dash for the back door she entered from and from there continued running as far as she could away from the house. Blake made it to the main part of the city before making her way to an ally where reaching her hand to the wall and puked.

The following morning Blake regretted what she had done. Awaking from her horror and nightmares Blake sat on her bed Blake began to think to her self of a quote she read.

'Its true what they say _He who seeks vengeance must dig two graves: one for his enemy the other for himself._ '

'vengeance is the wrong choice I cant let it continue. Though as a Huntress maybe I can stop it'

Blake stood up from her bed and prepared for her meeting with Adam involving a train heist.

 _/_ _Present time/_

Meeting Adam gave both feelings of sorrow and regret. Sorrow because he was now a shadow of his former self a twisted version of hate and malice to human kind. Regret that she did not at least try to convince him to leave.

"So RUBY what of your precious Blake now?!" Yelled Adam with his rage induced voice.

"I...I… don't care that is not who Blake is, that is not someone Blake will ever become again." yelled Ruby back at Adam.

"Well if her home wont abandon her then Ill just have to destroy it." yelled Adam as he charged at Ruby.

Adam shot wilt at Ruby to be blocked by her Crescent Rose, Adam then continued his assault forcing Ruby to back into a storage section of the hangar. Blake was attempting to help Ruby but due to how they were fighting her help was limited. Adam kept his assault on Ruby this kept her on the defensive and losing. Adam was able to knock away Crescent Rose leaving Ruby unarmed. Ruby was backed into a corner looking at Adam she now had nowhere else to go and no weapon to defend her self with.

Blake saw an opportunity and was able to knock Adam away to prevent the slash Adam was about to deliver. But this caused a container of red Dust to fall to the ground. Retaliating Adam quickly gained the upper hand over Blake. Blake was now on the ground with Adam about to plunge Wilt into Blake.

Ruby seeing this with the aid of her semblance grabbed Crescent Rose and plunged it into the center of Adam's chest. Before completely falling Adam ignited a red Dust crystal and throw it into the others on the floor this caused the area to become engulfed in flames. Ruby was able to get herself and Blake out just before a large explosion of the remaining containers of Dust went off still caught into the blast this caused Ruby and Blake to be knocked unconscious.

 **An: Hello I'm back its been awhile and hopefully I'm over this rut I have been in I also have so many new ideas for _Rose petals thus scatter_. I know I've been missing for a bit sorry, let me know what you think and if its still up to par with the other chapters or I've gotten rusty.**


	11. Chapter 11

Healing a Black Rose 11

Beep…...Beep….. Beep

"Ugh" groaned Ruby waking up.

Clutching her head she was feeling a dull pain slowly opening her eyes slightly she could see machines hooked up to her all monitoring her vitals. beginning to sit up, Ruby was held back down by two firm but gentle hands.

"Who?" Was all Ruby could speak before being kissed by all to familiar lips. Finally separating Blake leaned over to hug Ruby with small glimmers of tears in her eyes.

"Thank you" Whispered Blake "you've seen me at my worst and still accept me." Blake's voice was full of emotion that Ruby started to tear up as well.

While holding each other the door to Ruby's room burst open revealing Yang who ran over to Ruby while being as kind as she could shoved Blake out of the way to give a Ruby a hug.

"Ruby! I was so worried." whimpered Yang.

"Yang….. can't… breath…." Ruby breathed out while being crushed by Yang.

Yang let go of Ruby while bringing her hand up to her eyes to wipe away some tears that were starting to form.

"well took you're sweet time getting up." spoke Weiss from the door way.

Weiss as usual strolled from the door way to Ruby's bed side in her heels but unexpectedly Weiss hugged Ruby. This caught every one but mostly Ruby off guard with blank stares and shocked expressions on everyone's face.

After the touching if odd display of emotion Weiss let go then gave Ruby a stern look

"Don't ever fight without calling for back up again!" Exclaimed Weiss.

Letting go Weiss then made her way to a seat in the corner of the room.

"so what have I missed?" Asked Ruby.

"Well you've been out for five days..." Answered Blake

"FIVE DAYS!"yelled Ruby "ooh I'm going to need make up classes for the classes I skipped getting into beacon."

Don't worry Ruby we have notes and every thing for ya" Said Yang.

"We?" questioned Weiss.

"Alright Weiss has them." Grumbled Yang.

They sat there conversing for a while until visiting hours were over the doctors wanted Ruby to stay one more day just in case any lingering injures resurfaced.

The next morning team RWBY was messaged to meet in Ruby's Room. They all arrived around an hour early so they could talk to Ruby some more before the time. As it was approaching the arranged time Ozpin walked in.

"Hello team RWBY." Said Ozpin "I have come to deliver an item we found at the White Fang compound." Ozpin then lifted an item wrapped in a cloth then handed it to Blake. Unwrapping it Blake's eyes widened at the sight of wilt and Blush.

"This was all that was recovered from what was left on the compound it should be noted there were no traces of a body. We'll leave this in your care, have a good day team RWBY". With that Ozpin left team RWBY to themselves and the weapon.

"So Blake what do you want to do with it?" Asked Ruby

"I.. don't know" said Blake "keep it I guess it just never really occurred to me he would die."

with that the team RWBY continued talking for the rest of the day until classes started while Ruby was still stuck in the hospital room. After a while Ruby was running over the room for what felt like the hundredth time. Until a deer faunus entered the room.

"Hello Ruby how are we today" asked the deer faunus. While she was getting some small things done around the room.

"Alright simply board is all" replied Ruby while playing with her hands in her lap.

"Well better board then dead" said the faunus while dong her last bit of things in the room

"I suppose" said Ruby a little taken back from how morbid the conversation turned.

The deer faunus was just about to leave before she turned back to Ruby and said "Adam sends this message _revolution is_ _coming and Blake will be his so back down or be eliminated._ " at this message Ruby looked on in horror at the deer faunus as she left.

A little later Blake then entered and taking her place near Ruby to be immediately enveloped in a hug. Being hugged by Ruby Blake could tell that Ruby was trembling. After Blake was trying to get Ruby to open up about it but to no success not even Yang could.

After a Ruby was able to leave it was unnerving to any one around when she trained. when she was fighting, Any and every one was given pause when they were to face Ruby in a one versus one. With the training Ruby did she became more skilled than her other class mates.

\\\\\\\\\

"Sir we have the latest reports of the attack on mistral's cargo of dust" reported a grunt.

"Good have them continue their actions then move out ward from there." commanded Adam.

"Yes sir" obeyed the grunt.

As the grunt was leaving a women walked into the room where Adam resided.

"You will have your war soon enough Cinder." spoke Adam as Cinder walked over too him.

"Good, is your injury going to be a problem?" Asked Cinder.

"No it will not." replied Adam

After finishing his conversation with her Adam equipped his new weapon S _uffer_ _T_ _horn,_ And walked out to meet his men and prepared for another raid on a Schnee Dust Train.

An. well another one is done hope you all enjoyed now on to _Rose Petals thus scatter._ Sorry have not been writing. Been uninspired as well as gaming, reading other fanfics and other stuff. Later hope you have enjoyed.


End file.
